


Moments of a Wanderer (FFXIV Submissions 2020)

by Jory0994



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: FFxivWrite, FFxivWrite2020, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, but there, vague ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 11,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jory0994/pseuds/Jory0994
Summary: A collection of daily prompts, centered on Harmony Celebrant, amnesic Warrior of Light.
Comments: 32
Kudos: 17





	1. Crux

Harmony Celebrant was the Warrior of Light, a renowned Bard, a competent Conjurer, and even the Coco collective acknowledged her skill in dark magic. Which is what brought her to the crux of her dilemma. How did she defeat an enemy that would not fall to martial or magical might? That she could not talk out of their actions?   
  
Harmony set her hands on her hips glaring at the stove, where the pot of water burned merrily.   
“.....I thought  _ could burn water  _ was an exaggeration.” Alisaie said, stumped.   
Her head turned to the other woman slowly. The fire on the stove burned brighter.


	2. Sway (in the breeze)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out drinking with new friends.

Harmony giggled happily, stumbling after her new friend Scarlet. The air was warm, the night was bright, and the trees swayed in the breeze. Or maybe that was her. How many of those bright little shots had she had?  
"Scarlet, Scarlet." She skipped closer, reaching up to tug on the hat that had made her introduce herself (it was a great hat, almost as great as hers.) She frowned when the hat moved. "How many drinks did we have?"  
"Umm..." The midlander paused. And stayed quiet until Harmony poked her. "I'm going to climb that tree."  
Harmony followed her gaze to the tallest tree in the Chocobo Forest.  
"Can I have your hat if you die?" She asked curiously, following her.  
"No, you have to give it to Tsu." Scarlet stuck her tongue out at her.  
Harmony pouted.   
"Mean. What are we climbing this for anyway?"  
"Because caelumfruit is supposed to make alcohol naturally and I want to try it! Wait we?" Scarlet declared, starting to climb.  
Harmony strained to think as she followed, trying to remember why that rang wrong. The tree swaying under her didn't help. Wait that was still her.  
"You haven't told me how many drinks we had!"

"Are sure that they came this way?" Tsu sighed as he followed Tataru.  
"Yep! Harmony called my linkshell earlier." She said bubbly.  
"Did she way why they were out here?" He asked.  
Tataru shrugged. "Harmony wanders off when she's drunk if someone doesn't keep hold of her. Scarlet didn't look like she was even trying when they left last night."  
"....She wouldn't have stopped her even if she was sober enough too."  
"Which is why you came to get-left!"  
Tsu grabbed Tataru and threw himself to the left right as something splattered from the tree.  
"....I did tell her the Caelum fruit was likely unripe." Harmony called, rubbing a soothing hand on Scarlet's back.


	3. Muster

_ "Send the younger students to the Great Hall, circle the more advanced around them." --------- snapped, regretting how short he was being but there was no time. "You, you, you and you, stay with them." He pointed at some of her fellow teachers. "The rest of you start setting up defenses between here and the escaped specimen." _

_ He snorted when -------- fell in beside him instead. "Disobedient as always." _

_ "Put it in my report." His former TA sassed back. "Unless you'd like to take the time to talk me out of it?" _

_ "You're fired." He muttered, just like he had once a week since she was assigned to him. "You're so used to mass damage spells that you'd be useless for the defenses anyway." _

_ "Rude." -------- grumbled before giving him as serious look. "So sending me away won't protect me." _

_ He paused, closing his eyes on the tears that wanted to spill out. He breathed, and mustered his courage. She deserved the truth. _

_ "No, and I don't have time to stop it before we get to the- _

Harmony gasped awake, sitting upright and scrambling back until her back hit the headboard and bursting into tears. Her heart was breaking and she couldn't remember why. She was shivering by the time she managed to stop, the fire in the grate almost out. She gathered the blanket around her, even pulling it over her head, to go put more wood on before pausing at the sight of herself in the mirror. The part of the blanket hanging over her forehead was red.

"Heh, better not let Thancred see me like this, he'd think I was an Ascian." She laughed softly, the black blankets swirling around her ankles as she turned from the mirror.


	4. Clinch

Harmony sighed happily as a strong hand ran down the scales on her spine, stretching out across the broad chest under her. Sometimes her luck was good, and running into him on her way back from the road trip from hell was one time.   
“You’re distracted tonight.” She murmured, propping her chin on her arms.   
“Just work worries, that’s all.” He smiled faintly. “T’is nothing to worry about, and not something I  _ can _ talk about.” He added apologetically.   
“No, no that’s fine.” Her heart squeezed in her chest as she smiled a bit helplessly. “I’d never ask you to betray  _ anything _ for me.”   
“Sure of that are you?” He laughed and rolled them over, setting his forehead against hers. “Have you ever regretted a decision you had to make even before making it?”   
“Yes.” She said instantly, then more seriously. “Yes of course. Anytime I face the Empire I know most of the soldiers are conscripts and choose to fight them anyway. Is the choice you’re making one that’s necessary?”   
There was a long moment while he thought, the struggle tumultuous in his bright green eyes.   
“Yes.” Zephirin said after a time, something close to grief in his voice as he said it. “Yes, I know my choice.”   
He kissed her before she could say anything, deep and hard.


	5. Matter of Fact

“A moment if you would, Harm-” Harmony spun when Minfilia’s voice cut off, and recognized the signs of an Echo vision. The white-violet gleam, only visible to her and usually dull enough against the skin that it was ignorable, flared. She wondered sometimes why she saw Hydaelyn’s blessing as purple instead of blue but shook her head.   
  


She sighed and guided Min over to her chair, settling on the desk to wait it out and studying the staff on the wall and trying to figure a way out of going to the Banquet tonight. Usually she liked a good party but this one was leaving a sour taste in her mouth for some reason. So far she wasn’t having any luck.    
Harmony turned back when Minfilia jerked, blinking her eyes. The glow faded.   
  


“Problem with the Banquet tonight?” She tried not to sound hopeful.

“I, no, no.” Minfilia shook her head. “It was about you and…confusing.”   
“I don’t want to know.” Harmony broke in, blunt and matter of fact.   
“What?” Min frowned at her confused.    
“I don’t want to remember my past.” She replied, still blunt. “I..know myself well enough to know that I wouldn’t feel so  _ guilty  _ all the time if I hadn’t done terrible things. Add in my nightmares…” She shook her head. “I’m happy being Harmony Celebrant, whoever I was before is dead.”   
Minfilia studied her for a moment, something shadowed in her eyes before nodding.    
“Alright, I won’t say anything...to you. Do you trust any of the Scions to hold your secrets in case you need them?”   
Harmony hesitated. She trusted them all quite a lot in the short time she knew them, but…   
“Can I think about it? And I want to ask them if they will.”

“Of course!” Minfilia assured her, standing. “I know we’re all really busy right now.”   
Harmony smiled. “We could be less busy if we don’t go to the Banquet.”   
_ “Harmony.” _


	6. Free day

Harmony hummed to herself, deftly weaving strands of the lovely violet leaves of Lakeland together into a crown. She was glad she had decided to take a day off, to be at  _ peace _ . She needed it after...after Hades…   
  
She shook her head sharply, focusing on the present. In fact…   
She smiled as she turned. “What’s that look for?”    
Thancred’s frown turned into a rueful grin. “Have you seen Ryne and Gaia? I turned my back for a second and they ran off.   
  
Harmony bit her lip. “I stole them when I saw them in the Stairs, sorry.”   
“Oh? And just what trouble were you getting them into today?” He laughed, crossing his legs to sit beside her.   
“For shame! Since when do I cause trouble.” She fluttered her eyelashes but couldn’t keep a straight face and cracked up. She was very proud of herself when he laughed so open and honestly.   
“I think that might be the most ridiculous thing you ever said.” He finally managed. “You  _ do _ remember that Papalymo writes..wrote excellent reports?” Thancred’s voice only hitched slightly but he didn’t let the mood fall. “Not to mention Lyse telling us _ all _ about it.”   
Harmony gasped in mock offense.   
  
  
  
“....Did he forget he was looking for us?” Gaia asked curiously, peering around the tree.   
“Harmony’s one of the few people that can get him to rest.” Ryne confided. “He’s fretting about them leaving soon and leaving us behind. I was hoping she’d distract him.”   
Gaia eyed her for a moment then smirked. “You sure you just don’t want him to know how many of those coffee biscuits you’ve been eating?”   
Ryne stuck her tongue out at Gaia.


	7. Nonageairan

Harmony waved to Skip as she wound her way through the Temenos Rookery to the watchtower. Well, she thought it was a watchtower but who knows. She slowed as she neared the top. Resettling the picnic basket on her arm as she contemplated trying to spook her lunchmate.   
  
“You know I’m aware of everyone in the Crystarium at all times, right my friend?” The Crystal Exarch called with a laugh in his voice.   
Harmony pouted and plopped down beside him.    
“Oh so  _ you  _ can sneak up on people as a prank but not me?” She bat her eyelashes, determinedly not snickering at the confusion on the part of his face that she could see.   
“I..I’m not sure what you mean?” She politely ignored the thread of panic in his voice to smirk at him.   
“That’s not what  _ Lyna _ said.” Harmony teased, easily picking out the tension leaving his shoulders.   
“Oh, I thought… Hey wait what has she been telling you?!” He exclaimed, making her laugh in delight.   
“Silly Exarch, just because I agreed to work with you doesn’t mean I’m not going to find out everything about you that I can.” Her voice was still light, but she had never meant anything more.   
  
_ If his ears showed they’d be drooping.  _ Harmony thought to herself.  _ But if he thinks I’m going to take his secretiveness lying down, he’s got another thing coming. _ _   
_ _   
_ “I don’t know how to prove my intentions to you, Warrior, but I do hope you can come to trust me.” The Exarch said softly, then stiffened when she wrapped an arm around him.    
“Aww, don’t be like that, I did this when I joined the Scions, the Archer’s Guild  _ and _ the Twin Adders. Altruistic doesn’t mean naive after all.” She gave him a squeeze.    
“But anyway a little bunny told me it’s your birthday today but that you refuse parties.” Harmony paused. “Don’t tell Lyna I called her that.” She pulled the basket toward her and opened it. “Coincidentally a friend I’m never going to see again also has a birthday around now, will you have lunch with me for him?”   
The Exarch swallowed. “I… I’d be honored.   
She pulled out a cupcake and offered it to him with a secretive smile. “You’re pretty spry for a nonagenarian.”  _ G’raha _ .


	8. Clamor

Jehantel laughed to himself as Harmony spun out of the circle of light cast by the bonfire, skidding to a stop in front of him. Harmony beamed up at him, the moonlight dancing on her scales and turning her hair into a river of shadow.  
“Have fun did you?” He asked, cheerful for once.   
“How was it, did I do alright?.” She babbled at the same time. Harmony paused for breath, her eyes following something only she could see. “It was amazing.” She added in a murmur.   
“There’s nothing quite like it, is there?” Jehantel said softly. “Watching people’s eyes light up, seeing their hearts be touched by something _you_ produce. Listen.”   
“That was great!” “So pretty!” “Hey hey is she going to sing again?”   
Harmony’s smile was soft, and fond, and she had a glimmer of awe in her eyes.   
“It’s you they're clamoring for _Bard_ . Get back out there and sing.”   
He gave her a push and watched her practically dance her way back to the fire.   
“She’s good for you, kupo.” Punko Poki said. “You should have taken a student years ago, kupo.”   
“I wasn’t ready years ago, now was I?” He sighed.


	9. Lush

Harmony set her chin on her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs as she stared out at the lush landscape. She had climbed one of the spires of the fairy tail castle the Lightwarden was locked in, waiting for the other adventurers she had called to get here. Il Mheg was  _ gorgeous _ , painted in a thousand thousand colors, all shifting with the Light overhead. It was hard to believe something so beautiful could be so dangerous.    
  


But then, would she be a Black Mage if she didn’t find the beauty in destruction? Would she be a Samurai if she didn’t want to push herself to the limit, relying on only herself and her skill? And what kind of Bard would she be if she stopped before the end of the Story? Only the White Mage in her was unhappy with her choices, the bequest from A-Towa-Cant plenty to feel what absorbing the Lightwardens was doing to her soul.    
  
“Still determined to go through with this?” A distant voice asked from behind her.   
“Do you regret where your Story led?” She asked back, turning to Ardbert. “I know I’m going to die by the end of this, brother. My friends and the people of two worlds are worth it.”   
He gave her a pained look, tearing his gaze away before he sighed.   
“No. No I don’t.” Ardbert sank to his heels beside her, following her gaze when she turned back. “I regret how it ended, and that my friends were killed with me, but I don’t regret trying to save everyone.” He paused. “Thank you, by the way. For freeing the ones you have.”   
  
Harmony bowed her head at the memory of the Cardinal Virtues she had faced. “I’m working on the rest.”   
“I know.”   
They were quiet for a long time, not that anyone could tell how much time was passing at a glance, not here. Harmony idly wondered if anyone even remembered how to navigate by starlight. She’d have to ask when she got back to the Crystarium.   
  
“You traveled here, right?” Harmony asked. “Was it always so beautiful?”   
“....not in the same way.” Ardbert replied, taking a moment to corral his thoughts. “It’s much more colorful now, and there aren’t nearly as many animals.” He quirked a grin. “The Fae were good for that at least. This all used to be farmland.” He gestured at the horizon of flowers they had started in. “The rocky bits were all pasture mostly, with a few smaller towns.”   
  
Harmony settled in to listen to him describe the land that Had Been, smiling slightly when he digressed into stories about his party’s travels.


	10. Avail

_ \--------- choked, suppressing his nausea as he frantically looked for ----------. _ _  
_ _ He couldn’t lose her again, couldn’t stand it if another friend vanished. He’d only found her by sheer chance in the first place, his former TA cum coworker. He’d been her mentor when she took a teaching position with, had supported her when she joined them on the -----------. _ _  
_ _ She was the closest thing he had to a sister, he couldn’t face losing her again. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “-----------!” He called, pressing the flood of darkness away as it threatened to sweep him away. They had tried an idea here on the Thirteenth to fix their world, and he couldn’t tell what had gone wrong. --------had been leading the ritual and he had to find her before the world was literally torn apart. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “----------!”He cried again, sliding to his knees beside her where she was kneeling and grabbing her arm, _ _  
_ _ “It’s no use, it’s no use, it’s no use, it’s no use, it’s no use.” She was chanting through her sobs. He started to shake her to snap her our of it when the darkness around them tripled, pressing down on them like the weight of an entire world. He  _ **_reached_ ** _ \---- _ _  
_ __  
Harmony snapped awake, looking around frantically while trying to get her breathing under control. She froze when she saw Cocobani crouched on the table beside her, a quill inches from her face.   
“Ehehehehe…” She bolts after him, dream fading into wisps.


	11. Ultracrepidairan

“...and of course I can tell you _all_ about the…..you don’t believe a thing I’m saying.” Emmanellain sighed at her. 

Harmony bit a smile. “Well, no. Not at all. I am aware that Ishgard has only recently claimed a base in the Sea of Clouds, why would a junior knight know about the far reaches?”   
Emmanellain opened his mouth then closed it, slumping to the deck. They were on the airship to go to Camp Cloudtop, where Harmony would assist him in his duties. She had taken the journey to get to know him since they had the time, not that it had taken much to prod him into speaking. 

“Why did you let me go on so long then?” Emmanellain frowned at her, glancing around for Honorait, who seemed to be talking to the navigator. 

“I learned quite a bit about you by letting you do so.” Harmony admitted easily. “It will make it much easier to keep track of you.” 

His mouth worked for a moment. “I’m a Knight! I can protect myself!” 

“Can you protect Honorait at the same time?” Harmony raised an eyebrow. “It’s nothing personal you know, I’ll be doing the same thing to Ser Artoriel when I got to Falcon’s Nest.” 

“I…” He huffed. “You won’t get him to talk as easily.” 

“I know.” She said merrily. “But I think you two forget that I do know your other brother. Did you think I was meeting your family blind?” 

“What exactly did he say?” Emmanellain squinted at her. 

“Mostly how much he loves you guys.” Harmony said honestly, making him flush. 

“He did not.” 

“He did.” Harmony said firmly. “Though there might have been some rude comparisons between you and me when I accidentally tripped him into a lake.” 

Emmanellain snorted. “What did he say?” 

“Something about how neither of us can shut up.” Harmony said sheepishly. “And something about being too fond of pranks…after I pushed him back in.” 

He cracked up, only his sword stopping him from rolling on the deck with laughter. 

“I take it it’s true then?” Harmony asked delightedly, prodding him with her toe until he calmed down. 

“It is, it is.!” He said, just as excited as he sat back up. 

“Excellent.” Harmony’s grin was wicked. “Set your ultracrepidarian tendencies aside and tell me where you get your pranking supplies.”   
  
Honorait had a sinking feeling when he saw the two of them grinning at each other, but surely someone as renowned as the Warrior of Light wouldn’t do anything _too_ horrible.


	12. Tooth and Nail

_ Dodge. Shoot. Shoot. Shoot. Dodge. Dodge. Duck under Lia’s lance. Dodge.  _ _   
_ A glancing blow from the combined Ascians shattered the Succor shield on her, and Serenity automatically snapped another over her. She threw out Warden’s Pean as Hemlock grinned, dark and eerie, claymore coming down.   
The fight was going well, but Harmony didn’t know how much longer she could keep it up. A headache had started up as soon as they stepped foot in the research facility, beginning between her eyes and spreading. As it was she could barely see, and it was a miracle straight from Azeyma that her shoulders hadn’t seized up from the pain inching down them.   
  
She paused for breath in a lull, blinking harshly to try to see something besides splashes of color. She could do nothing before a crisp green and white blur-Hemlock tackled her out of the way of an overwhelming  _ whiteness _ , and no one heard her scream of pain over the roar, not even Hemlock.   
  
Harmony scrambled up with a gasp, pulling Hemlock along with her. Lia hauled Serenity to her feet, Eos hovering frantically. The pain had vanished. Completely. Her head was so clear it was almost ringing. She hadn’t noticed before, but she hadn’t been this clearheaded since setting foot in Foundation.   
  
Harmony turned to where the attack had come from, freezing as her eyes landed on Zephirin. He stared back, eyes empty. She....she had seen eyes like that, the first time they faced Ifrit.   
  
Harmony swallowed hard, readying her bow and firming her heart. There was only one way to free the Tempered, and she would fight tooth and nail to do it.   
  
She thought Haurchefant would approve.


	13. Free Day

Harmony hummed to herself quietly, leaning back against the tree trunk. The day was bright, if cold, the sky achingly blue, and she had taken a fishing levequest just to get away from Alphinaud and Cid.

She loved the brat like the little brother she didn't (think) she had, and Cid was on his way to being a good friend, but, well. There was only so long she could take listening to someone plot, no matter how much she was worried too. She just didn't cope that way, though it did seem familiar. And as much as she liked talking to Cid about engineering, they had completely separate views on their respective amnesia.

How could she make someone so  _ desperate _ to remember what they had forgotten understand that remembering was the thing she feared second most in the entire world? That she knew somewhere deep in her bones that remembering would make her lose everything she had come to care for?

Harmony sighed softly as she changed the bait and recast her line. She was actually going to have to talk to Cid about this, wasn't she? Come to think of it, did Alphi know she didn't have any memories before waking up on the cart to Grindania? Minfilia and the other Archons (and Yda, whatever was up with her tattoos looking different) knew, but they had promised not to spread it around.

Harmony sighed again, and nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice spoke up below her.

"If you keep sighing like that, you'll scare away all the fish."

She clung to the trunk and leaned over to look. There was a blond Elezen in fishing gear below her branch with an amused smile on his face. She watched his eyes flick to her horns, glance over her scales and then he visibly decided her didn't care.

"...I'm actually after a fish attracted by noise." She replied belatedly. "Sorry if you need quiet, I should be done soon. I'm Harmony by the way, Harmony Celebrant. Bard."

"Ser Zephirin de Valhourdin. Heavens' Ward".


	14. Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So uh, Harmony had more issues with the Grand Company 'recruitment' than I thought.

Harmony stared at the three Grand Company representatives, keeping her face blank.   
“Did Tataru give you permission to open that door?” She asked coolly, raising a hand to Minfilia before she could say anything.   
The three of them looked taken aback before the Flame Officer rallied.   
“No ma’am, but-   
“Then get out.” Harmony cut him off, voice still cold. “You will go back out with Tataru and wait  _ until the Ascendant calls for you _ . I will be bringing up your rudeness with your respective superior officers. It was completely inappropriate for a political representative.”   
She narrowed her eyes when the Maelstrom Officer started to protest, and was satisfied when he quailed. At least her eerie eyes were good for something.   
  
“You didn’t have to do that.” Minfilia’s smile fell a bit when Harmony turned her chill gaze to her after the door had closed.   
“Yes I did.” Harmony said flatly. “The fact that they felt they could demand one of  _ your people _ simply because they are  _ useful _ says a lot about how they see the Scions, no matter how well the alliance seems to be going.”   
“It’s not like that!” Minfilia protested. “Primals are a threat to everyone, they are all afraid-”   
“That they will lose their people, will lose their homes to the  _ beastmen.  _ That they will be enslaved, lose their very souls to a god that isn’t theirs.” Harmony cut her off, knowing she was being rude. “Which is of course why they want me  _ all for themselves _ .” She finished with a snarl, turning to pace, nails digging into her palms before she forced herself to stop.   
  
Harmony paused facing the door, taking a few deep breaths. She was trying to stay angry so she didn’t cry. Had she done something wrong, for them to want to be rid of her? Had she been too informal? Yda had seemed to like the pranks, and Papalymo had been amused. She didn’t know the others as well yet, but she had had a few long conversations with Urianger and Y’shtola about books. Thancred was avoiding her but she was mostly sure that was self blame...   
“I understand the politics behind it just fine Minfilia Ward, but what gives you the right to trade the loyalty I offered you freely away?”   
  


~PoV shift~

  
“Harmony Celebrant, you take that back!” Minfilia turned her around by the arm, softening when she saw the tears glittering in those ghost eyes of hers.   
“Harmony, no one is getting rid of you.” She assured the shorter woman, putting her hands on her shoulders. “While what you say about the politics of the situation is probably more true than I would like you are and  _ always will be _ a Scion of the Seventh Dawn.”   
  
Minfilia can tell Harmony doesn’t believe her and smiles sadly, pulling her into a hug.   
“I would never in any life give something as precious as your loyalty away. You are a part of this team, a part of this  _ family _ now, and I hope that one day you can believe it.” She murmured to the frozen woman, running a hand over her hair as Harmony jerkily hugs her back before almost melting into the hug. She would have to make sure Harmony knew that she spoke the truth going forward. Perhaps making her the  _ Scions’ _ representative  _ too _ whichever Company she picked?


	15. Ache

“Are you alright Harmony?” Momozigo’s voice drew her eyes away from the endlessly falling snow as they stopped at the stairs to the Brume.   
“Hmm?”

“You’ve been...distant since we got to Ishgard.” He explained.   
“You certainly have an air of melancholy around you.” Musosai agreed from the other side of their smaller friend.   
Harmony looked away, head bowed.    
“I lost a dear friend here recently.” She replied, the ache in her voice no patch on the one in her heart. “We were betrayed by those we should have been able to trust, and he gave his life for mine.” 

_ He saved me from the man I loved _ . She did not add. Some things were too personal.   
Musosai sighed sadly. “How cruel that we should be pulled here before your heart could heal. Do you need some time?”   
  
Harmony shook her head, forcing a smile on her face.   
“No, but thank you. This...this might actually help. This was his home, and he loved it. I think he would like that we are bringing justice to it.”   
“Are you sure Harmony?” Momozigo asked seriously. “Neither of us will mind.”   
“I’m sure.” She murmured, her smile becoming more real as she turned and continued walking.   
  
_ A smile better suits a Hero, Harmony. _


	16. Lucubration

"Do you actually know what you-" Nero cut himself off as the Allegan computer panel flared to life, first an angry red the calming to a nice blue as Harmony's fingers flew over the buttons.

"How did you know how to do that?" He asked instead, thinking of the years he'd spent pouring over books and scraps of knowledge to become as good with Allegan technology as he was.

"Hmm?" She replied distractedly, pulling up a map of the facility.

"Don't bother her right now Nero." Cid said quietly from behind him. He jerked his head at the door and Nero followed curiously.

"She won't remember finding the map later." Cid said bluntly, making Nero jerk in shock.

"What?"

Cid sighed. "This isn't the first time she's done this, she knew how to hack the controls on the Reaper we stole in Castrum Meridianum too." He frowned and looked out over the crystals jutting up around the Camp. "After we got out she thanked me for doing it for her. She got a major migraine when I told her she had done it and didn't remember me saying anything an hour latter."

Nero opened and then closed his mouth. "What?"

Cid grimaced. "She has amnesia, doesn't remember anything before waking up in the carriage to Grindania. We...kind of assume she used to be an Imperial." He admitted. "Though I don't know how this plays into it. You would have known about someone that good with magitech I assume."

"Yes, yes I would have." Nero frowned, gazing at the door. He nodded to himself. "Perhaps 'teaching' her about magitech will let those memories stay?"

"....Maybe." Cid stroked his beard thoughtfully. "If nothing else it might stop her from taking apart whatever she gets her hands on."

Nero eyed him and smirked. "She got her hands on your precious ship, didn't she?"

"Shut up."

Nero snickered.

"I still haven't figured out how she got it to go a full  _ twenty percent _ faster!" Cid complained."

"Oh boo hoo, something  _ new _ to study."


	17. Fade

The Rakit’ta Greatwood was lovely, dark and deep, and haunted by more things than Ronkan ghosts.   
  
“Would you be doing this if you weren’t Tempered, Emet-Selch?” Harmony asked, as curious as she was hopeful as she was numb. Y’shtola was...was...well, if Emet-Selch did save her she was going to get punched in the face...after a hug, but still.   
“What, saving your little friend?” The Ascian scoffed.   
“Any of this, really.” Harmony shrugged, waving the lantern around and ignoring him rolling his eyes. “Would you have started Garlemand, had children with a  _ lesser being, _ caused so much evil?”   
“...What makes you think I wouldn’t have?” He asked slowly, stopping.   
  
Harmony turned to face him, leaning on her staff. It was...easier to speak to him calmly wearing the White Mage soulstone.   
“You are obviously intelligent Emet-Selch, and you  _ care _ . So much.” She sighed.   
“If you weren’t tempered, perhaps the sharpness of your grief would have faded enough that you could  _ keep _ caring.” She raised a hand when his face twisted in rage. “I’m  _ not _ saying you should have  _ forgotten  _ your people, don’t ever think that. But have you ever truly  _ mourned _ them?”    
  
Harmony studied him for a moment, noticing he looked stricken beneath the anger.   
“All things end eventually Emet-Selch, be it the good or bad. Your pain will not end before your final death, but it can  _ fade _ . If you let it.”   
  
Harmony knew it would not work, that words alone could not reach the Tempered. But... _ Everyone has weaknesses, Hero, and the most efficient way to keep yours safe is to strike theirs.  _ Fray was kind of an asshole.   
Emet-Selch’s response still broke her heart.   
  
“Hurry up and find your stray, I tire of this inaneity.”


	18. Panglossian

Harmony hummed to herself as she wandered away from Khloe, a smile on her lips as she heard her excitedly talking about the stories she had turned over. She never minded going over old battles, not really. Well, not when it was a kid asking, adults could get down right  _ rude _ when they did.   
  
Throwing a wave at Morning Dew as she passed, she continued on to the Orphanage. It was such a great thing Zhloe was doing, she couldn’t help but pitch in when she had time. Even if that time was in stolen snatches where she avoided everyone to go fish.    
  
“Harmony! It’s so good to see you!” Zlohe bounced over to hug her in greeting.   
“It’s good to see you too.” She smiled happily. Something about the eternal optimist was soothing to be around...no matter how ditzy.    
Harmony hurried forward to help Zlohe up when she tripped.   
  
“Have you not been eating again?” She demanded, fists on her hips. “I know we’ve gotten this place in the black so why..”   
“I forgot, I forgot!” Zhloe said frantically, waving her hands. “We’re doing good I promise, I was just so caught up in taking care of the children..”   
  
Harmony sighed but then nodded to herself.    
“You are going to go eat and sleep, and then eat some more, I’ll take care of the place for today. Nope, no arguments, obey or I’ll tell Khloe on you.”   
“Mean! You can’t do that!”    
“Can and will.” Harmony retorted, steering her towards the back. “And when you get up we’re discussing getting you some help around her, permanent help not just adventurers passing through.”   
  
“Harmony.” Zhloe murmured, touched. “We’ll be fine, we always are.”   
  
She smiled softly, pulling her into a hug. “That doesn’t mean you can’t have help. Now  _ sleep _ .” She added, giving a gentle shove towards her bedroom before wandering back out. Khloe would know everything she needed to do for the day or she’d eat her hat.


	19. Where the Heart is

The night was bright even with no moon, full of stars, a chill wind off the Spine blowing through her hair. She had her chin propped on her knees and her arms around her legs as she gazed out at her latest bittersweet ‘victory’.   
  
“You haven’t been sleeping again.”   
  
Harmony jerked her head around at the knowing voice, hand over her heart as her eyes fell on Y’shtola.   
  
“ _ Sneak _ .” She pouted, turning her gaze back to the time locked Primal. “And...no. I haven’t.” Harmony sighed, rubbing her face.   
  
“Are you ready to talk about it?” The Miqo’te asked gently, sitting beside her and letting her legs dangle off the side of the broken bridge.   
  
“That depends, are you ready to talk about the side effects Master Matoya mentioned?” Harmony retorted dryly, tapping her horns at the startled look. “These aren’t just for show.”   
  
“Harmony, I…” Y’shtola trailed off.   
  
She shook her head.   
“I’m not going to say anything about it to anyone, don’t worry.”    
“You won’t?”    
“Of course not.” Harmony replied evenly to the surprise in her voice. “Your secret isn’t going to hurt anyone except for you until you burn out, and I have enough faith in your compassion that you won’t let it be a shock.”   
  
Y’shtola swallowed, closing her eyes. The slight glow around the that indicated her use of her life force to see died away. Not that anyone but Harmony could see it, not unless they had the same Echo manifestation. The colors of emotions and magic use had actually shown up before her first vision, since she woke up on the carriage with no memories, it had actually taken her a while to realize that not everyone saw the way she did.   
  
“I promise it won’t be.” Y’shtola said quietly, eyes unfocused now. “Do we need to discuss it since you already know what’s going on?”   
  
“Do  _ you _ need too?” Harmony asked seriously. “I’m perfectly willing to listen.”   
  
“....maybe soon.”   
  
“Alright.” Harmony nodded, taking a deep breath. “I’m trying to figure out why I’m so  _ envious _ of Mide.” She forced herself to say.

“I’m not suicidal or looking to die or anything.” She hurried to add. “It’s just.” Harmony trailed off, staring again at the silent time machine.   
  
“Mide and Dayan caused a horrible problem that got almost everyone they cared about killed, and she still found a way to make sure it didn’t hurt anyone  _ else _ , even at the cost of her own life.” She said in a hushed, fragile voice. 

“You know Min had an Echo vision about me and I told her I didn’t want to know? That who I was is dead and Harmony is all that’s left? I have a feeling I did something irreparable that I can never make up for.”   
  
“You don’t  _ know _ that.” Y’shtola reproved, gripping her shoulder. “You have no proof, and even if it _ is _ true, so is what you said. Harmony is all that’s left, the past is the past.”   
  
Harmony is quiet for a moment. “Any time I have a vision it gets stronger.” She said quietly at last. “I feel more and more removed from my body, like it’s harder to come back even though it hurts less and less. What if I stop coming back as  _ Harmony _ ?”   
  
Her question came out in a wobbly voice as she was unable to stop the tears.   
  
“Oh Harmony.” Y’shtola murmured, pulling her into a hug and running a hand through her hair. “I’ll help you in any way I can, be it reminding you who you are, to stopping you from cooking.”   
  
The gentle tease did what hours of brooding hadn’t and tore a sob from her throat as she clung to her friend. She didn’t know how long she cried, but felt so much better after, no matter the emptiness that came along with it.    
The sun was just starting to turn the sky gray with false dawn when Harmony finally stirred herself from where she had curled into Y’shtola’s side.   
  
“Thank you.” She whispered, wiping her face with a rag she absently pulled from her inventory. Those hempen scraps came in handy sometimes, yay for hobbies.   
“Anytime.” Y’shtola murmured with a smile, eyes flaring with Sight as she rose to her feet and offered her a hand up. “Come, I bet we’re early enough that the bakery won’t be sold out of those rolanberry pastries you love.”   
  
“Comfort food?” She asked, a thought niggling at her.   
“Of course. And you do need to drink something and this way I can get some juice in you  _ before _ you find the coffee.”   
“Mean. True but mean.” Harmony sniffed at her, folding up her fears and doubts and tucking them away for another day.   
“Hey did you know I know a spell that translates any language I know into another that I can teach you?” She perked up as she remembered it. “Including Dalmascan sightless writing? Do you know that language?”   
“...Not  _ yet _ .”


	20. Freebie

"Come! Let us not waste the Confe-urk." Gosetsu cut off when Harmony poked one of his bruises. Hard.

"I believe he was going to say let's not waste time finding an inn so our wounds can be treated, correct?" Harmony said evenly, raising an eyebrow at Alisaie before she could protest as well. She shifted soulstones as she spoke, letting the cold steel of the Samurai mindset soften into a warmer earth no less strong. 

Harmony ignored the grumbling from the Dark Knight and Black Mage soulstones, there would be plenty of people to kill later. There was no such thing as a bloodless revolution after all.

"After all, surely an experienced leader knows when to take advantage of a calm moment?"

Gosetsu had followed her gaze to Ali, who was almost as banged up as he was, and deflated. Harmony knew it was nowhere near as bad as it looked on her young friend, but Gosetsu didn't.

"Harmony has the right of it." He admitted. "We should take the chance to at least get the worst wounds looked at."

"Right!" Lyse punched her fist. "I'll go ask where that is, we might end up back in Onokoro."

"....I had no idea you where a healer as well as a warrior, Harmony." Gosetsu said after they had watched her dart off.

"I....wasn't in the right headspace to heal anyone when we met." Harmony said evenly, ignoring Alisaie's wince. "I probably would have hurt someone."

"You have recovered then?" His voice had gentled, but she ignored the implied offer.

"No, I just can't be that selfish anymore. The attack on the Reach showed me that. You two stay here, I'm going to go ask about resupply possibilities." Harmony said shortly, turning away before they could speak.

She would have to apologize later, apparently Alisaie staying behind had stirred up some memories. It was getting to the point where she didn't want to let any of the Scions out of her sight. A problem considering how spread out they are.


	21. Foilble

Harmony sighed as she slid the door to Kon-...Makoto's office closed. She would have to watch her fellow Samurai, it was one thing to do the honorable thing and another to give in to despair.

A moment of thought had her turning down a hall to the room the lieutenants' underlings usually did their paperwork in. A soft knock, and she padded in, kneeling at Makoto's desk.

"Still here?" She asked one of the old timers, who had been here since before Captain Kongo took over, and would probably be here long after.

"A Captain is a Captain." Ryuko deadpanned. "What's it matter to people like me who's in charge? My job won't be any different."

"I suppose that's true." Harmony agreed, uneasy feeling sharpening as she glanced around at the others. Umami was overwatering the bonsai while trying to look inconspicuous, Yahiko hadn't noticed dripping ink from his brush, and Tae wasn't even bothering. "Even in the middle of a war like the Age of Blood come again will be, paperwork still has to be filed."

She tilted her head with a smile she knows makes her look a bit empty headed. "Well, it's no matter to me. I'm only here for Makoto after all. Will I be seeing you in the practice yards more then, just in case Ugetsu has something we don't see coming?"

"....You just agreed we wouldn't be bothered." Tae pointed out slowly.

"Mm, nope." Harmony shook her head.

"You said  _ paperwork has to be filed _ ." Yahiko mocked her.

She chuckled softly. "I take it you aren't a student of history, or of war.  _ You aren't important _ . Should the enemy, or even your own people, want some information, they will go through dozens of  _ people like you _ ."

Meeting Ryuko's eyes as she rose to her feet, she let the chill  _ stillness  _ imparted by Musosai's soulstone slide over her.

"Forgive my impropriety as I speak plainly." Harmony gave a picture perfect eastern bow.

"Should you prove to be a threat to Makoto's life or position, through inaction or negligence," Harmony had to qualify that, unfortunately, Makoto was a Samurai on her own merit and would not thank her for trying to keep her out of danger. But there are many battlegrounds, and this one was hers.

"I will _ hunt you to the ends of the earth _ ." She finished, still a picture of a demure Au Ra woman. "Do I make myself clear?"

"...Yes." Ryuko gritted out, face almost as gray as a zombie. "I think I speak for all of us when I say you are _ crystal clear, _ Ijin."

Harmony smiled at the insult, a touch of the Dark Knights’ power in her eyes.

"I'm glad we understand each other." She turned to leave but paused with her hand on the door, not looking at them.

"Master Musosai believed that everyone has their foibles, and that man only became evil because he submits to them. He also believed that man could realize this, and work to overcome them. Makoto does this, I try to do this. You stand now, on the edge of a blade. I meant it when I said I was only here for Makoto, and for Musosai. While I will be advising Makoto to review  _ everything _ Captain Kongo has left for her, we do not have time right now.  _ Make your choice _ ."

  
Harmony smiled to herself as she passed the alcove Makoto was hiding in, perfectly positioned to listen to the whole floor. She hadn't  _ told _ her anything.


	22. Argy-Bargy

Kazagg Chah refrained from sighing as Lalai and the Hearer started bickering again. Loudly. He left Dozol Meloc and Da Za to separate them...their attempts to calm them anyway. Now where...

He furrowed his brows as he heard something else underneath the arguing, a ..song?

Kazagg Chah followed the melody out of the cave, surprised to find Harmony perched on a boulder with a harp in her lap.

"I had no idea you could play the harp my friend." He called, getting a jump and then a smile.

"I'm a Bard at heart Kazagg Chah, no matter my skill with Black Magic." She admitted. "I only got my start on that while trying to find some old songs that turned out to be Thaumaturge spells."

"Hmm, I thought you felt different." He admitted as he joined her. "You wear a different soulstone now."

"I do." Harmony agreed. "Does it bother you?"

"No, no of course not." He waved his hand. "I myself like to dabble in alchemy."

"Mmm, everyone is many things." Harmony sounded distant, her mind obviously going back to what she had been doing.

"I've not heard that tune." He prodded before he lost her. The looks of an artist or student getting lost in study were very similar to each other.

"Oh I made it up." She smiled. "It's inspired by Lalai and her pet Hearer."

"...That's remarkably rude for you." He frowned down at her.

Harmony's grin turned into a smirk.

"Hearers do not have _ jurisdiction _ in Thanalan without a _ lot _ of politics. Not that I'm going to tell Lalai that." She added.

"....why?"

"Hey, he's not my type, and neither is she. If they want to court by arguing, who am I to stop them?"

"...Court?" Kazagg Chah knew he sounded incredulous.

"Zhai'a Nelhah is mad at himself for how much he likes her." Harmony giggled. "And Lalai  _ hasn't noticed but is reciprocating anyway _ ."

He thought back to all the interactions he had seen between the two of them.

"I...can see it." Kazagg Chah admitted with a groan. "But how is that inspiring?"

Harmony gave him a sly grin before strumming her harp.

_ "There once was a girl named Argy, who met a boy named Bargy"....." _


	23. Shuffle

Harmony smirked to herself as she walked through the ever growing market in Idyllshire. Someone was following her, and it didn't seem to be a threat. Making a bet with herself she slipped between the stalls and circled around. A quick sprint and she was behind the two miqo'te children.

" _Boo_."

" **_EEK_ **!" T'kebbe and Khloe both shrieked and spun around, making her cackle.

"Miss Harmony! Don't do that!" Khloe protested as T'kebbe broke down into giggles.

"Sorry Khloe." Harmony grinned down at her. "I couldn't resist. Though really kiddos, you shouldn't be following adventurers around, they aren't all as nice as me."

The girls shuffled their feet and looked away.

"Already been told that huh?" She shook her head wryly.

"Morning Dew _might_ have said something like that." T'kebbe wiggled her foot as she tried to look innocent.

"You two." Harmony shook her head. "I take it you’re after some stories?"

Khloe's ears perked up and T'kebbe's tail went still.

"Do you have some for us?" Khloe said hopefully with a glance out of the side of her eye at her friend.

"I don't have another journal done, no. But." Harmony waited a beat to build anticipation. "I do have these!"

She splayed out a deck of Triple Triad cards, shuffling them quickly. They clapped when she did more complicated ways.

"You want to play cards with us?" T'kebbe asked curiously. "I'm pretty good."

"I'm not." Harmony admitted. "I'm kind of terrible actually. I just like collecting them. I can find them in the _strangest_ places." She hinted playfully.

"...like where?" Khloe squinted just as playfully.

Harmony tilted her head and gestured at a food stall.

"Let's get lunch, and then you two can pick a card each, hmm?"

" **_YAY!"_ ** They cheered.


	24. Beam

“Stick together! No separating from your buddy!” Harmony called as the mess of kids and teens flooded through the gateway to the Diadem.   
“Sylphie, Gatti have the girls. Yes, Hautdilong, Ehll Tou can go with your group.” She added, catching Khloe as she tripped through then let Morning Dew help her the rest of the way up.    
  
“This is a good thing you organized, you know.” Cocobusi said as he stopped beside her. “Most of these kids never would have met each other, and now they’ll be lifelong friends.”   
  
“More friends are always a good thing.” She smiled down at him slyly. “They stop you from doing silly things.”   
  
“Like releasing sweet talking demons?” He said dryly.    
  
“I promise to drop kick you off a cliff if you try again.” She sparkled. “Now let’s go show the kids what they are supposed to be gathering. Oh there’s Adalberta!”   
  
Cocbusi shook his head as Harmony darted off but she ignored it.   
  
“You made it!” She jogged to a stop by her mining guildmaster.    
  
“I told you I would.” Adalberta assured, looking around wide eyed.   
  
“Come on I’ll introduce you to the kids.” Harmony laughed.    
  
“Thanks for including the Mining Guild in this by the way.” Adalberta said as they started walking. “We’re always looking for new talent. Now that we know about Menphina's Arms we can send recruiters there, but this…” She waved around the Diadem. “I don’t think anyone else could have come up with this.”   
  
Harmony looked out over the small sea of kids, smiling softly.    
“It’s worth it though. And of course I invited you, I invited members of  _ every _ guild I belong too, and some I don’t.” She motioned at a man in a chef’s hat.   
  
“But not all you wanted too?” Adalberta said perceptively.    
  
Harmony’s lips twitched, thinking of the Facet. “They were busy.” Not to mention Y’shtola was still working on a way back for them. “I think they are going to arrange something similar for their region though.”   
  
Adalberta nodded, probably assuming they were from somewhere even more war torn than Gyr Albania managed. Which...wasn’t wrong, she supposed.   
  
“Fair enough, so I’m supposed to teach all these kids the basics?”   
  
Harmony nodded. “Yes. There is a strange aetheric field around this entire series of sky islands, so none of the animals will attack without us doing so first. It makes it the perfect place to teach them.”   
  
“Handy.” Ansulme said as he joined them, Reyna half a step behind as is her new usual.   
  
“Isn’t it?” Harmony agreed. “Ansaulme Rougecarp and Reyna, meet Adalberta of the Miner’s Guild. "  
  
She listened with half an ear as they greeted each other and scanned around.    
  
“I think that’s everyone.” She turned to the others. “You know where to go before we start sending kids your way?” At their nods she took off to make sure all the kids were there before starting her explanations.   
  
...   
  


“...they won’t do anything to you if you don’t do anything to them.” Harmony finished summing up. “However, things _ can _ go wrong so.” She looked around at them seriously. “You were all given an Aetheromatic Auger, once one of the panels starts glowing it’s ready for use. If I catch any of you trying to use them on each other you  _ will not be allowed back, even as an adult _ . Understood?” She didn’t particularly  _ care _ that they literally  _ couldn’t _ use them on each other, she was very serious about weapons safety.   
  
Harmony grinned when they all nodded and hefted her auger. “Now, who wants to see it work?”    
  
The beam of light as it smashed the fire sprite was nothing compared to the beaming grins on their faces.


	25. Wish

Harmony looked up from peeling her orange. Had someone knocked? Wait, that was a trace of Min...Ryne’s aura outside her door. Setting her midnight snack aside she rose and padded over to the door.   
Ryne didn’t even notice her opening it, dithering as she was about knocking again.   
“Ryne, sweetheart?” Harmony tried unsuccessfully not to startle her.   
  
“Oh!” Ryne jumped. “Harmony, I..I’ll just go-O?” She yelped when Harmony picked her up by the waist and carried her in, plopping her on the bench and handing her an apple.   
  
“You have way too many of Thancred’s coping habits for me to let you run off after you go the courage up to get all the way to the door.” Harmony said wryly. “I will listen, and not judge. Nothing you say will be repeated to anyone unless you want me to pass something on.”   
  
“I have his habits?” Ryne blinked in surprise, then bit the apple to hide her blush.   
“Several of them.” Harmony confirmed with a smile, sitting on the other side of the table. “You fiddle with your knives the same way when deep in thought, you chew your lip the same way, your avoidance of emotional conversations…” Harmony listed off.   
“Oh.” Ryne was biting her lip. “I..he’s why I came to talk to you, since I know you two are...close.”   
  
It was Harmony’s turn to blush. “Ah, we...haven’t talked about it yet. He’s a dear friend but…” She closed her eyes. “I...had a very serious relationship not long ago that ended badly.” She talked around it, not really willing to tear open those wounds at the moment. “Thancred means too much to me to be a rebound.”   
  
Harmony took a deep breath and opened her eyes. Ryne was staring with a guilty look.    
“None of that now, you can hardly be expected to know everything about our pasts. And that’s not why you came to talk to me is it? Wait is it? Is there someone you like and you want to know how to tell Thancred?” She asked curiously. “It’s not Alphinaud or Alisaie is it?”   
  
“What?” Ryne yelped, “No!”   
  
“...Taynor?” Harmony tried to think of the people Ryne’s age she knew in this world. “He’s a sweetie.”   
  
“No! It’s not about that.” Ryne waved her hands frantically, making Harmony bite back a cackle at how much it reminded her of the time all those women showed up to fight over Thancred. But now Ryne didn’t look so tense, or guilty.    
  
“Then what is it?” She prodded lightly.   
  
Ryne was quiet for a moment. “Do..you remember telling me about fallen stars that first night we met? About making wishes on them?”    
  
“Yes, of course.” Harmony smiled in remembrance. She had been trying to get to know the child Thancred and Urianger had all but adopted. Who had never seen shooting stars, or made a wish on one.   
  
“I...what do you do if it came true?” Ryne wasn’t looking at her, instead focused on her hands in her lap.   
“Did you change your mind about wanting it?” Harmony asked in confusion.    
“...No.” Ryne admitted in a fragile voice. “But it’s  _ wrong _ to  _ make _ Thancred not hate me anymore.”   
“Oh, _ Ryne _ .” Harmony murmured, quickly moving to that side of the table.    
“Listen to me. Thancred  _ never  _ hated you in the first place.”   
“But!”    
“No.” Harmony tilted her chin up to meet her eyes. “Thancred never  _ hated  _ you. Did he  _ resent  _ you, at least in the beginning? Yes, I won’t lie about that. You wore his sister’s face and name and didn’t know him. Of course it hurt him. But he let that go when you needed him. He needs to be needed, our Thancred.”    
  
Harmony sighed, pulling Ryne into a hug.   
“Seeing the Word of the Mother, and being told Min gave up her life, broke his heart you know. Then she…” She bit her lip. “This is going to hurt to hear.” She warned.   
  
Ryne blinked back her tears. “I’m listening.   
  
“Minfilia asking him to raise you was the cruelest thing she ever did.” Harmony said softly. “On our world, Tempering is the worst thing that can happen to a loved one, because your loved one is right there, and the kindest thing to do for them is to kill them. Do you understand?”   
  
Ryne took a shuddery breath. “He looked at me and saw his Tempered sister.” She whispered. “Only it was worse, because she  _ could _ have come back if I chose.”   
  
“We all did.” Harmony admitted. “Until we went to see her again, your soul was identical to, which I had thought was impossible.” She shook herself before she could trail off. “But I’m telling you this for a reason. Why do you think someone who loved Thancred like a sister did that?”   
  
Ryne’s breath hitched in surprise at the sudden question.   
“I...don’t know  _ what _ reason there could be.” She said after a moment. “Why be so cruel?”

  
“Because sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind.” Harmony said bluntly. “As much as Thancred resented you, you were the only reason he survived long enough to  _ heal enough _ to let it go.” She smiled wryly. “Thancred needed a reason to live, and Min knew that. You were her answer. She knew no matter how much he wanted her back that he wouldn’t influence you either way, would make sure you were capable of making an informed choice.”   
  
“Why...why would she do that for me? Why not just come back?” Ryne demanded, brushing the tears from her eyes.   
  
“Because the only person Thancred hates is himself. It would have haunted him, to let an innocent die just to get her back.” Harmony met her eyes, not bothering to argue that Min wasn’t that type of person. She didn’t want to get into her issues with the ‘Word of the Mother’, “Or...he did. Thank you for being you. I don’t know how but he doesn’t hate himself anymore.”


	26. When Pigs Fly

“I suspect I will regret inquiring why thou are staring so intently at the Prorxies, my friend, but wouldst thou like to share thy thoughts?”    
  
Harmony turned to smirk at Urianger. “I’m trying to figure out how to get one home.” She said lightly, an evil grin on her face.   
  
Urinager studied her face for a moment, glancing back and forth between her and the worried looking porxie. “...Why?”   
  
“ _Weeell_.” Harmony drew out innocently. “It’s possible that several people have said  _ when pigs fly _ when I asked them to do something they didn’t want to. Like Nero. And Emmanellain. And Magnai.” She snickered when Urianger facepalmed.


	27. Irenic

Harmony let out a piercing whistle, glad she was wearing her Bard soulstone as it was easily loud enough to be heard over the fighting.   
  
“You don’t have to go through all this trouble to get a fight my friend.” Harmony sassed at Zenos as everyone turned to her. “I  _ have _ a linkshell.” She hoped calling him a friend like he does her will catch his attention.   
  
“And you would just agree without.. _ prompting _ ?” He drawled.   
  
“Sure, I like fighting you. It’s peaceful.” Harmony shrugged, eyes not on him, but on the white robed figure hanging back. She blinked and looked around at the silence that got her. Even Zenos was looking at her oddly, not to mention the Alliance leaders and the Scions.   
  
“Did you just call Zenos peaceful?” Aymeric asked, eyebrows in his hair as he lowered his sword and stepped back from the imperial he had been fighting.   
  
“It’s not something I’ve ever been called before.” Zenos agreed warily, obviously expecting a trick.   
  
Harmony huffed. “I said  _ fighting you _ was peaceful, not that you are.  _ You _ just want a good fight and to kill me. Unlike other major enemies you aren’t likely to wear my face after I die so you can torment and kill my other friends. I also don’t sympathise with you enough to be conflicted about fighting you. Sure you had Varis as a father and Solus as a grandfather, but I haven’t killed your siblings and ended any chance of you saving your people, or stopped you from getting revenge on the people that murdered your beloved now have I?”    
  
Zenos stared for a moment. “What?”   
  
“I second that question.” Raubahn interjected, also standing down since it looked like this would come down to a one on one fight.    
  
“The Ascians and Nidhogg respectively.” Harmony said bluntly. “I have other examples, none of which paint anyone here in the best light. Ul'dah, specifically, means I work with Lolorito Nanarito who I hold responsible for Minfilia’s death.”   
  
Raubahn winced and nodded. “I can see that.”   
She smirked at him. “The Sultana doesn’t meet with us at the same time for a reason.” Not anymore at least. Nanamo had obviously taken her seriously after the one time she did.   
  
Harmony turned back to Zenos, who was still looking at her oddly. “You’re rather hard on the surroundings, do you mind if we go somewhere else first?”   
  
“....”    
  
“It’s not a trick.” She rolled her eyes. “Hemlock is going to come with me to retrieve my body if you win and she had  _ better _ agree to burn it.”    
  
“Yeah yeah.” The Dragoon rolled her eyes. “It’s in the Company contract, none of us want someone using our bodies like Ardbert.”   
  
“Yours will be burnt if I win this time.” Harmony informed Zenos. “I was outvoted last time. It’ll raise the stakes!” She added brightly.   



	28. Paternal

“Are you alright my friend?”    
  
Harmony jolted and turned to face Haurchefant, who had tracked her to the gazebo beside Fortemps Manor.   
  
“I..yes, of course.” She flushed. “I hope I didn’t offend anyone by leaving so quickly.” She just...didn’t know what she was feeling.   
  
“You did not.” He soothed, joining her on the bench. “T’was simply not like you, so I grew concerned.   
  
“I..my apologies.” Harmony smiled weakly. “I…” She sighed and looked out over the snow. “I punched the last person to act paternal towards me, but I could tell your Father didn’t mean it in a patronizing way like he did.”   
  
“Ah.” Haurchefant hesitated. “Thank you for not punching him. Do you want me to-”   
  
“No.” She interrupted, then set a hand on his arm in apology. “It’s my problem, and one I should get over. It doesn’t offend me or anything like that, just...makes me sad.”   
  
“And you don’t remember why.” He finished for her, covering her hand.   
  
“I’m pretty sure my parents are dead.” She agreed. “I don’t mind Count Edmont acting the way he does. If I can’t get over it I’ll say something.”   
  
“Alright.” Haurchefant agreed. “Now come back inside, there’s a blizzard moving in.”   
  
“Will there be coco?” She perked up.


	29. Splinter

Harmony hugged herself as she tried not to trip down the steps. She couldn’t tell if her vision was swimming because of the tears or the headache, but it was probably both.   
  
Giving up and plopping down on the bottom step, Harmony wrapped her arms around her knees and let herself cry. There wasn’t anyone down here to see anyway. Y’shtola had gone to get her things, the rest of her Company was scattered helping the others roundup the black masks….and none of those Shades were real. Minfilia, Moenbryda, Haurchefant, Y’sayle… _ Zephirin. _   
  
Elidibus was  _ good _ at picking things out that would hurt, even as mad as he was. He wasn’t exactly wrong about her either, how she would do almost anything for the people she loved if they but asked.   
  
Harmony sniffed and wiped her face on her sleeve, absently glad of the ever-clean enchantments. She rose from her seat with a sigh, wondering who she could speak to about her...misgivings. It...she had killed a lot of people in her time, and a lot of Primals as well.    
  
She knows she was going to have to kill Elidibus, but...it sat wrong, to kill someone so obviously mad. Harmony squinted at a glimmer, and frowned at the soul stone on the ground. It had a constellation on it.   
  
“What are you up to now Hades?” She murmured as she followed the trail to the last, not surprised by the reply.   
  
“Not an uncommon question for  _ him _ to ask  _ you _ , my new old friend.” Hythlodaeus said, amusement in his voice.   
  
“I  _ was _ one of them then.” Harmony replied flatly, conflicted about how she felt about that. She knew now that they hadn’t always been evil, but….she wasn’t Hemlock, who could  _ make _ herself not hate the Tempered. Nor was she Serenity and thus able to  _ forgive _ them. She wasn’t Lia, to cling to  _ this _ life, or Fleur...who kept her card close to her chest. She made an absent note to talk to her fellow Warrior.   
  
“We all were.” Harmony added, turning to look up to the Shade.   
  
“It is likely.” Hythlodaeus admitted, leaning on the rail beside her when she hopped up so she didn’t have to crane her neck. “Though no matter who you  _ were _ , you are Harmony  _ now.  _ Your personal Sigle  _ is _ rather ironic, I must admit.”   
  
“You wouldn’t admit it to the others.” She didn’t ask. Turning that crack about the firebird Sigle she had started using after facing down Bahamut….and Phoenix.   
  
“It would not help them.” He replied easily. “You, however, well. Some things are embedded so deep in the soul that all Shards know it, and yours is less fractured than most. Even less than your...Company? I believe you called it.”   
  
Harmony considered that, and put it with all she had discovered about herself since waking up in a cart to Grindania. Her odd almost-synthesia. How she felt like she was too big for her body any time she had a Vision, the things she knew how to do without knowing...How it broke her heart to fight the Ascians after she learned their names…   
  
She looked down at the soul crystals. There were only twelve.   
  
“None of these were mine?” Harmony guessed, mostly sure.   
  
“Do you want to remember?” That stopped her cold. She had avoided anything that even hinted at possibly returning her memories. But…   
  
“We..I _ promised _ .” Harmony said firmly, no matter how shaky she was inside. “And...Elidibus is my responsibility, if I’m the last, isn’t he?” She added, her heart cracking.   
  
Hythlodaeus was silent for a long moment before sighing and holding out his hand. There were two crystals there, one light orange, the other red.   
  
“He was your student once, and you were never one to shirk your duties.” He agreed somberly.   
  
“I knew Hades gave up too easily about Azem not getting a crystal.” She murmured in a daze, unconsciously reaching for the red one.   
  
Harmony’s fingers brushed the oddly warm crystal, and everything...   
  
  
**_Splintered._ **


End file.
